Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for decoupling power supplies.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices are now in daily use with consumers. Particularly, mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Mobile devices may include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones that combine phone functionality and other computing functionality such as various PDA functionality and/or general application support, tablets, laptops, net tops, smart watches, wearable electronics, etc.
Such mobile devices may include multiple integrated circuits, each performing different tasks. In some cases, circuits that perform different tasks may be integrated into a single integrated forming a system on a chip (SoC). The different functional units within a SoC may operate at different power supply voltage levels. In some designs, power supply or regulator circuits may be included in the SoC to generate different voltage levels for the myriad functional units included in the SoC.
Power supplies and regulation circuits may be used to generate different voltage levels for use by the various integrated circuits. During operation, changes in operation of the integrated circuits may result in variations in current demand from the power supplies and regulation circuits. In some cases, the power supplies and regulation circuits may not be able to respond to rapid changes in current demand, resulting in undesirable variation in the generated voltage levels.